


Stuck in Time

by Nicela



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, life is strange au, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicela/pseuds/Nicela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is forced to watch Chloe die when she can't save her from Nathan's bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Time

Chloe Price ran towards the girls' bathroom of Blackwell Academy, thinking quickly. Nathan Prescott had disappeared inside a minute ago, and an had idea formed in her head. Nathan was treated like royalty around Blackhell, being a Prescott. They practically owned Arcadia Bay because of how rich they are, and Nathan could be her ticket to getting some of those riches into her own pocket. If she played her cards right she could be walking away with a small fortune. Nathan isn't the most stable of human beings, Chloe knew. He was mentally unbalanced and he was running a little, well, mostly little, drug ring in Blackhell. If she could use that info and get him to pay up to keep her quiet, Chloe could finally get out of Arcadia Bay like she'd been planning to.   
She took a breath and listened. Nathan was talking to himself, she realised, and opened the door. Nathan turned to look as she slipped inside. "So what do you want?" he spat. First things first, Chloe, she thought. Make sure you're not walking into a trap. She pushed each stall door open. "I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say," Chloe said, with an air of confidence she didn't feel. "Now, let's talk bidness."  
Nathan looked angry - he wasn't used to being challenged. His parents had seen to that. "I've got nothing for you."  
Chloe knew that this next part was delicate, if she screwed up she'd be stuck in Arcadia Bay for who knows how long, with no chance of finding Rachel.  
"Wrong. You got hella cash."  
Nathan was leaning on the sinks, his head down. She took this as a sign of his defeat.  
"That's my family, not me," he said. Like this kid had ever been anything but privileged. Chloe felt anger rise in her throat. "Oh, boo hoo, poor little rich kid," she sneered, approaching him. "I know you been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around here. I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them," Chloe growled, her anger seeping into her words. Nathan Prescott knew nothing of suffering. Not like she did. He was handed everything on a silver platter, while Chloe had lost almost everyone she loved.  
"Man, I can see the headlines now..." she said airily. "Leave them out of this, bitch," Nathan snapped.  
His anger was a good sign, it meant she was getting to him. "I can tell everybody that Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself-" Chloe threatened, giving him a shove. That's when Nathan pulled out the gun. Oh, fuck, Chloe panicked. She'd pushed him too far. "You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!" Nathan shouted, his eyes dark. Her heart beat was hella loud and she lifted her hands in surrender. "Where'd you get that? What're you doing? C'mon, put that thing down!" Chloe begged, hating the fear that crept into her voice. He backed her into the wall, pointing the gun to her torso. You fucked up, girl, Chloe thought. "Don't EVER tell me what to do! I'm SO SICK of people trying to control me," Nathan yelled aggressively. Chloe had underestimated how unhinged Nathan was, and it could get her killed.  
"You are going to get into hella more trouble for this than drugs," Chloe warned urgently. His eyes were unfocused, and full of relentless anger. "Nobody would ever miss your punk ass, would they?" Nathan yelled in her face, the gun directly facing her. Chloe couldn't help it, panic crept in. "Get that gun away from me you psycho!" she yelped, and shoved him away. Then suddenly there was an ear-splitting bang and a muzzle flash. The pain tore through her and she fell for what felt like an age. In her blurred vision she thought she saw a short-haired brunette step out of the corner and shout with her hand outstretched. Chloe couldn't breathe for the agony in her stomach. She knew she was going to die. She heard the gun clatter against the bathroom tiles and Nathan's strained voice. He was in shock. The brunette girl ran forward, kneeling beside Chloe. She looked familiar. Nathan stepped quickly away, then bolted for the door. "I'm so sorry, Chloe," the girl sobbed. Chloe looked at her, recognising her voice. It was Max, her best friend from a few years ago. What the hell was she doing here? Chloe opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat. She felt blood trickle out her mouth and down her chin. Max took her numb hand in hers and kept repeating those three words. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."   
Then a wall of black crept into her vision, blotting out the image of her old friend and Chloe didn't feel anything else.  
Max had tears streaming down her face as she watched her blue haired best friend die - again. This time permanently. A crimson stain was spreading from the bullet wound across her skull tank top. Her rewind powers had saved them both, time and time again but it had all led back to this moment. And fate had decided that Chloe Price had to die, that it was set. And there was nothing Max could do about it but hold her hand.


End file.
